


Atención

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: Soft - Luzplay [5]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Karmaland 4 - Freeform, Kissing, Luzplay, M/M, One-Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Auron planea hacerle una escena de adolescente inseguro a Luzu cuando esté vuelva a cada esta noche, por el simple hecho de que quiere llamar su atención.
Relationships: AuronPlay/LuzuGames
Series: Soft - Luzplay [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891825
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Atención

Era una tontería realmente, si lo pensaba como el adulto que se supone que es, hacer berrinche por que los trabajos de ambos les tienen ocupados gran parte de la semana y se ven solo en las noches cuando están demasiado cansados como para hablar mientras cenan, luego caen rendidos a la cama y se quedan dormidos profundamente para repetir la rutina al día siguiente. Son cosas que pasan, y luego de que Luzu accediera a que Auron dejara aquel trabajo que le tenía tan mal para solventar los gastos de la casa sin que el otro tuviera otro empleo de resguardo, debía darle un indicio de cuanto le quiere Luzu.

Pocas veces tuvieron problemas, en su mayoría era un choque de visión al momento de resolver los conflictos; mientras Auron era de reaccionar de inmediato y algo desproporcionado, con una disculpa todo se arreglaba y volvía a ser amigo de aquella persona, Luzu por su parte era rencoroso, si bien aguantaba muchas cosas llegaba a un punto en que devolvía el daño hecho de golpe, y jamás olvidaba una traición, la confianza con él nunca volvía a ser la misma.

Por ende, Auron debe saber de ante mano que el hombre con el que lleva tanto tiempo conviviendo en pareja jamás olvidará si le hace algo malo, mucho menos un berrinche de adolescente con problemas de autoestima.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se estaba planteando tan seriamente actuar como adolescente? sólo para llamar su atención y guiar la conversación hacia un problema que se va agrandando a cada día.

Auron se siente un poco, sólo un poco, ignorado por Luzu.

¿Y lo sencillo que sería decirlo cara a cara cuando llegara en un par de horas?

Algo como " _Hey Luzu, mira, o me empotras contra la mesa o lo hago yo pero de aquí ninguno se va sin un poco de acción_ " o algo por el estilo.

Auron mira la copa de vino a medio beber que tiene en la mano mientras la poca luz de la única lámpara que tiene encendida en casa alumbra a la botella, es un vino bastante caro, se lo dieron de regalo a Luzu en su último cumpleaños, sabe realmente bien.

Queda una hora para que Luzu regrese de su trabajo, tiempo en el que debería descongelar la cena del refrigerador, hoy no pedirán a domicilio, sabe también que estos días a Luzu le dieron un proyecto importante que le tiene el doble de ocupado.

Todo el panorama actual le decía a gritos que no era el momento, pero ahí está, sentado en el sofá de la sala, con una copa de vino, unas ganas de discutir y la mirada centrada en la puerta por donde espera ver cruzar al castaño para gritarle algo.

Escucha la voz de Luzu fuera de casa, despidiéndose de algún compañero de trabaja que hoy ofreció traerlo, seguramente. Podía usarlo de excusa para iniciar la escena, un poco de celos, junto al olor a alcohol que sabe trae consigo, todo era tal cual una escena de esas novelas que por supuesto ya no ve.

Sólo de vez en cuando.

La perilla se gira, Auron pone en tensión sus músculos centrando su mirada en la puerta, una vez puede apreciar la silueta de Luzu entrando a la casa se levanta del sofá dando Zancadas hasta llegar frente a él. Su traje está desordenado, el nudo de la corbata suelto y el cansancio se ve reflejado en su expresión, más en cuanto ve a Auron frente a él toda la cara se le ilumina en cosa de segundos, parece otra persona.

Sí tan solo con mirarle le cambia la cara de esa manera tan brillante ¿cómo podía Auron enojarse con él?

—Auron —y antes de terminar de decir su nombre le rodea el cuello con los brazos de manera posesiva, atrapando todo su aroma natural revuelto con el olor al vino para mezclarse con el propio. —Estoy en casa.

—Bienvenido a casa mi niño.

Auron no retrocede, se aferra a la espalda de Luzu hundiendo su rostro en su cuello en busca de su calor, que poco a poco alejó todos aquellos pensamientos infantiles sobre hacerle una escena, incluso las protestas sobre la poca atención.

Nada puede cambiar la sensación de ser dejado de lado, pero también sabe que esa nunca ha sido la intensión de Luzu, Dios ¿cómo pudo si quiera planteárselo? una escena de celos como si tuviera 17 años.

—¿Pasó algo? —la voz de Luzu suena preocupado, el olor a alcohol le debe haber alertado su sentido materno.

—Nada importante —y no es una mentira, si bien su mente dio vueltas toda la tarde en aquel plan, la verdad es que en estos momentos era solo una tontería que algún día le contaría como chiste.

La cálida y suave mano de Luzu se pasea por su nuca repartiendo caricias superficiales, rodeaba su cuello y tanteó con la yema de sus dedos su garganta subiendo con delicadeza hasta su mejilla. ¿En qué momento se habían separado lo suficiente como para que los ojos bicolores de Luzu le dejaran paralizado?

Son preciosos, un rubí y un diamante son fácilmente opacados por la bella mirada de Luzu.

—Entonces ¿Por qué hueles a mi vino caro?

—Ups

—Auron...

—Quería hacer algo pero lo echaste a perder con esa carita linda que tienes bombón.

—Cuando me alagas mucho es que o estas muy avergonzado o planeabas algo malo —Luzu alza una ceja aunque aquella actitud de regaño se veía afectada gravemente por el sonrojo que se posaba en sus mejillas. —Dime cuál de las dos es.

—La segunda —Auron ríe. De inmediato busca besar los labios de su hombre para desviar ahora si el tema a algo mucho más importante; su beso de " _estoy en casa_ "

Lástima que no llegó, Luzu siempre era muy curioso con las maldades que Auron planea, desde que se conocieron, incluso recuerda haber metido al hombre en problemas por taparle algunas travesuras en la universidad.

Auron se quejó.

—Que ibas a hacer.

—Nada importante, ya te dije.

—Ay Auroncito —suspira. Usa su dedo pulgar para delinear los labios de Auron tanteando la zona con cuidado.

En verdad quería besarlo, había estado todo el día en la oficina fastidiado con el trabajo y solo quería llegar a casa, abrazar, besar e incluso morder a modo de juego a Auron, pero antes de eso necesitaba descifrar la idea que se había metido en su cabecita.

Alguna travesura, típico de la actitud algo infantil que cargaba a veces Auron. Actitud que Luzu adora con locura.

—Te juro que era una tontería sin importancia —Auron balancea su cuerpo de un lado al otro buscando distraer lo suficiente como para robarle un beso.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro que sí.

Ahora fue Luzu quien se quejó.

—Venga Luzu, ¿Puedes darme un maldito beso? —Se asegura de apegar su cuerpo al del castaño apresándolo contra la puerta.

No se habían movido de la entrada en todo ese rato.

—Amo que me lo pidas así —susurra.

Sin más dilación coloca sus manos en la nuca del pelinegro y guiando su rostro hasta que sus labios se encontraron, y al igual que tantas veces a lo largo de los años en que llevan besándose, se sintió especial, diferente y a la vez tan conocido por ambos, sus labios se ajustaban tan perfectamente que casi parecía mentira que se hayan encontrado el uno al otro.

Un torbellino de sensaciones inundó a Auron en el momento en que Luzu comenzó a mover su labios contra los suyos tan delicadamente, que obligaba a Auron a acercarse e iniciar los movimientos más profundos.

Luzu por muy apasionado que sea con sus palabras, cuando se trataba de los besos era suave y cálido, lo que no era nada más que una tapadera pues Auron sabe que adora ver su iniciativa en esos momentos, cuando están en solo besos castos y es Auron quien le muerde el labio, o cuando están abrazados en la cama y él inicia las caricias por las zonas sensibles de su cuerpo.

Luzu ama darle mimos, Auron ama provocarlo.

Inevitablemente sonríe mientras le besa, cosa que provoca una risa cómplice por parte de Luzu.

¿Era malo pedir que todas sus bienvenidas fueran de esa manera?

—Entonces no me dirás —murmura Luzu abriendo sus ojos y recorriendo el rostro de Auron con cuidado, la expresión que hace después de besarlo le sigue enamorando cada vez que la ve.

Auron duda, desvía la mirada hacia un lado buscando alguna excusa que decirle y volver a lo de antes, pero la verdad es que estaba cansado, un poco mareado por el vino y con una única necesidad; quiere toda la atención de Luzu sobre él.

Al menos el objetivo inicial ha sido completado.

—Nada más quería esto —Auron deja descansar sus manos sobre los hombros de Luzu, le mira intensamente, tratando de transmitir sus sentimientos, las ganas enormes que tenía contenida de estar cerca de él.

Su calor, su aroma, su sola presencia se habían vuelto muy necesaria en su vida, sin darse cuenta claro. Sí fuera por Auron, habría mantenido a raya todos sus sentimientos, sobre todo los que comenzó a sentir por Luzu hace tantos años, ahora, no quiere estar alejado de él.

Lo necesita, no por que dependa de Luzu, sino porque le quiere y quiere compartir su vida con él.

—¿Atención? —su voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Qué manera de desconcentrarlo.

—Sí, Luzu, eso quiero.

Luzu rio.

La vergüenza inundó su rostro y le obligó desviar la mirada hacia algún punto en la habitación, en momentos así recuerda cuanto aprecia la sinceridad que Auron le tiene cuando están a solas, siempre es muy juguetón y coqueto por excelencia con todos a su alrededor, pero en instantes íntimos como este, sale a flote un lado de él muy especial; uno caprichoso rozando lo infantil.

Luzu le acaricio la mejilla en cuanto pudo volver a mirarle a los ojos, luego pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos mientras contorneaba su rostro.

—Ya veo ¿qué eres un niño?

—Tú niño.

La risa de Luzu inundó los sentidos de Auron, para su suerte era jodidamente contagiosa, cosa que al castaño le alegraba porque siempre adoró escuchar aquella risa tan estruendosa del pelinegro.

—Lo eres —saben los dioses que sí, y por la mierda, Luzu es demasiado feliz cada vez que escucha a Auron contestarle aquello. —¿Te parece si cenamos?

—Uy…

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—No prefieres pedir comida ¿no?

—Supongo…

Auron le da un fugaz beso en los labios, luego en la mejilla para finalmente apartarse de Luzu e ir a buscar su celular y pedir algo rápido antes de que se pase la hora para repartir.

Luzu por su parte siguió a Auron con la mirada hasta perderlo en la habitación de al lado, la sonrisa de enamorado no se le quitó del rostro en todo ese momento aunque puede jurar que cada vez que ve a Auron solo puede sonreír de esa manera.

—¿Te parece comida china? —grita Auron desde el otro lado.

—Lo que tú quieras.

Escucha el murmullo de Auron al teléfono y le ve paseándose hacia la sala, se despide y corta la llamada. Una vez vuelve a tener la mirada oscura del otro sobre sí mismo camina lentamente hasta quedar frene a él, Auron eleva una ceja curioso por la cercanía silenciosa, expectante espera algún movimiento sea cual sea.

—Sobre mi vino.

—Joder Luzu.

—¡Es mi vinito caro! —Se queja aunque está riéndose — sí querías beber deberías habérmelo…

—Mira Luzu, yo lo que quiero ahora son dos cosas —inevitablemente se cruza de brazos —, cenar comida china y después de eso tu y yo en la cama.

Luzu tragó saliva, entiende que el tono empleado en la última oración es de doble sentido, y si es sincero –a pesar de la vergüenza que le da solo pensar en ello- siente las mismas ganas de acompañarlo a la cama y hacer cualquier cosa excepto dormir.

—Suena bien para mí —hace una pausa y no puede evitar sonreír al notar como toda la atención de su hombre se centra en él—, todo el plan.

Auron hace una pequeña sonrisa de lado que se desvanece de inmediato, menos mal que Luzu está así de cerca sino se habría perdido la expresión que acaba de hacer él. No puede explicarlo del todo, pero el alivio, la sorpresa y felicidad se vieron reflejados en sus ojos oscuros al igual que en aquella minúscula sonrisa fantasma.

—Fue…

Antes de que Auron pudiera decir alguna cosa más Luzu se aseguró de sellar sus labios en un beso que le quitó todo el aliento, atrapó su cuerpo contra la pared solo por el gusto de apresarlo con su cuerpo. Movió sus labios a la misma frecuencia en que era correspondido por los de Auron, quién se dejó llevar por ahora por la iniciativa del castaño, en contadas ocasiones era así, y Auron no puede negarse a ese tipo de atención.

Tomó con fuerza el saco de Luzu arrugando toda la tela para atraerlo más aún, metió una de sus manos entre la tela para tirar de la camisa y sacarla de entre sus pantalones, exponiendo la piel de Luzu que ahora mismo ansía tocar con desesperación.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ni Auron ni Luzu querían contar los días, y ahora mismo estaban ocupados.

Para su mala suerte, el timbre de la casa resonó en toda la casa desconcentrando a ambos, Luzu se separó por inercia, no lo suficiente como para liberarle del todo, Auron gruño por lo bajo y miró la puerta.

La cena la había llegado, aunque ellos ya querían ir por el postre.

**Author's Note:**

> Me divierte pensar en que viven juntos y son pareja, me hace feliz


End file.
